Kanati
Kanati (kaa-NAA-tee) is one of the three ruling gods of traditional Kreya religion, along with his sisters Cyli and Lynas. He is the middle sibling, younger than Cyli but older than Lynas. He is the god of sight, cunning and Serathor, the third sun. Biography In legend, Kanati was the second god to be willed into being, after Cyli. He created the land, and after his sister created two of Ninth-World's suns he created Serathor, the third and most beautiful, out of envy. He is often represented as the darkest of the three, the most cunning and ruthless, though generally not evil. He first created Kiria, the god of death and sometimes rebirth, knowing that death was inevitable and a part of life. He then created Klna, the trickster god and god of the mind. However, he did not create his sibling. He also aided in the creation of various other minor divine entities. During K'relyra he is said to kill his sister Lynas in the heat of battle. He will then be himself killed by Cyli in revenge. Depiction Kanati is often depicted as a broad-shouldered, muscular Kreya man. His eyes are always obscured. He is often depicted in shadows. Kanati in traditional Kreya religion Though sacrifices to Kanati are rare, this god is often prayed to. The patron of sight, he is invoked in matters where exceptional foresight or cunning is necessary. The most commonly-recited legend about Kanati, warning of the dangers of ambition, and the reason that his eyes are generally represented as obscured, is as follows: How Sight became blind. The Lord of Sight was always unhappy with his domain, for the two forces that make up our world - Fire and Sky - belonged to his sisters. "How is it," he said, "that they may have such power when I am much more deserving?" One day, Sight looked up and saw Hectoria above him. And he smiled, for it gave him an idea. While his own sun had only been created in imitation and jealousy, the others must surely be much more powerful, for they provided light and warmth to the planet below. "So," he thought, "if I can reach the suns, perhaps I may take their power for myself." First, he took the form of a mighty Skysaur and climbed through the air. However, when he neared the great flame of Hectoria, the heat burned his wings and sent him falling to the ground. The stars regarded him, and thought that he was one of their number. So, they followed him, and continue to do so even now. This is the cause of falling stars. So, Sight became sly. He knew that the lord of Death must have a passage to the suns known to only Death himself - after all, he would have to bring them to the After at the end of their long lives. So, he began to sing, for Death can never resist music. Beware the music of Sight, all Kreya, for he is also Cunning. Upon Death's arrival, Sight presented his request, though he did not reveal the reason behind it. The cunning of Sight is such that Kiria thought this over, and said-without-speaking that he would do it. '' ''Death lead Sight to a particular tree in the sacred wood. "At the top of this tree is the door to Hectoria," Death said-without-speaking, for he may never cease playing his flute or all will end. "I leave you here, but remember - you must not look into the sun." And so, Sight climbed the tree. The air around him grew brighter as he did, until finally he was surrounded by flame. But this was only the edge of the sun, and there, gods do not burn. Sight could sense the power before him. So, as he neared the heart of Hectoria, he opened his eyes, and saw many things of which we may never know. And still, hungry for more, he continued his climb. Finally, he reached the centre of Hectoria. And though he remembered the death Lord's warning he did not heed it. "He is only afraid," Sight reasoned, "that I will become yet more powerful than him." And so he opened his eyes a final time, and what he saw was too powerful for even the god to withstand. For Hectoria belonged to his sister, the flame-bringer, and would not tolerate the cunning one's intrusion. And so, Sight's eyes burned, and he saw no more, and he fell. And though he is still the god of sight in many ways, Sight's eyes were rendered forever useless. And that is how Sight became blind. Category:Religion Category:Cultural Category:Legend Category:God Category:Kreya